User blog:Theory of everything/Grimm Speculations Part Five: The Maps
Since I last speculated in Part Three about the significance of the key and the apparent map it provides when dipped in ink, we have seen Nick transpose the key map over another map. In examining the close up images of the two maps, some interesting details are revealed which may enable us to better pinpoint the location the map represents and possibly clues to this underlining mystery on Grimm. We see various “cities” listed. The most significant is the community of Lugdunnum. Lugdunnum was a Roman city in Gaul (France) founded in 43 B.C.. So we immediately know that Nick is not looking at a modern map of France but one of Roman times. Lugdunnum today is the French city of Lyon. Lugdunnum was the administrative center of Gaul and Germany during the Roman occupation. The city was named after the Celtic God Lug. Mythology stated that Lug used crows as messengers. Could this be why several symbols of crows were depicted on the Northeastern quadrant of the key map? Dunnum refers to a hill font. The key map featured symbols representing “built up” land forms called moraines created by eons of earth and stone deposited by glaciers. Obviously a hilly region would be the result of such deposits. Lugdunnum also had numerous Temples and Shrines. The southeastern section of the key map features a variety of crosses representing shrines and other religious buildings. During Roman times, Christians in Lugdunnum were imprisoned, beheaded, or killed by beasts in arenas for entertainment. Were these the original “death duels” as featured in the Grimm episode “Last Grimm Standing”? By the Fifth century, Lugdunnum became the principal city of the Burgundian Kingdom. Could this be the BUR reference featured predominately on the Northeastern corner of the key map? The Burgundian Kingdom consisted of an East Germanic tribe whose descendents founded the city of Burgundy. The Kingdom expanded from Western Switzerland to the Netherlands region bordering France. The Burgundies legal traditions allowed separate laws for separate ethnicities. Would this result in the persecution of certain species of Wesen by other Wesen who deemed themselves Uber (German for super or superior) Wesen? After all, we know there is a “pecking order” amongst the various Wesen featured on Grimm. These persecutions would have obviously resulted in a sort of Wesen diaspora, fleeing their homelands and migrating to various places around the world for survival. Diaspora is defined as any dispersion of a race or species after an exile. It mainly referred to the Jewish people after their Babylonian exile. Interestingly, Diaspora is also another community featured south of Lugdunnum on the main map that Nick was placing under the key map. Another bit of evidence linking Lugdunnum to the key map is that if you examine a modern map of France you will see that the Loire River runs east of Lugdunnum (now called Lyon) and has a sharp bend to the east, as does the unnamed river featured on the key map. The Loire River is located to the West of Lyon. If you take the key map and turn it 90 degrees counter clockwise and suppose that the compass mark on the key map is Lyon France, then the geography of the depicted mysterious river running just west of the compass point and the BUR to the northwest matches up with a modern map of the Lyon region. Now the main problem is that the reference map Nick is using matches up at 52 degrees parallel latitude. 52 degrees parallel runs way north of Lyon across south Holland into the Netherlands, the North Rhine, Westphalia and eventually right across Berlin, Germany. Is this map using alternative latitude/longitude reference points? Or is this a false clue planted by the Seven royal families? At this point only time and further evidence hopefully presented in the next season of Grimm will gives us some answers. Category:Blog posts